


Dragon Tales

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Draco need Harry's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The "We're in a Relationship" Competition and as entry to the Hogwarts Fair 2014

"I, erm, we need to speak to you later, we need your help." Draco told Harry, sharing a quick glance with Charlie as he did so.

Harry just nodded, inwardly sighing to himself, what had they done now. It seemed to him at least that since Draco had gone off with Charlie to study his namesakes they were coming to him often for help. The last time it had been a dragon that had escaped them and they were looking for help to find it, he could only guess what it would be this time and how much trouble it would mean for him.

When the celebrations for Rose's first birthday died down Harry got ready to leave and nodded towards Charlie who took this as a sign to follow. Harry apparated to his house, putting the kettle on as soon as he entered the kitchen, he didn't know if a cup of tea would be strong enough to deal with whatever it was they wanted help with, but he could always add some firewhiskey.

A mere five minutes after he got home there were two pops of apparition indicating Charlie and Draco's arrival. When they entered the kitchen he pushed their tea towards them before staring at them for a minute and nodding that they should begin.

Draco took a deep breath before he blurted out, "We're together."

Harry just raised his eyebrow at the Slytherin, "I thought so, there were signs. What do you need my help for?"

Charlie chuckled, "I told him you had figured us out, he didn't believe me. We need your help telling the rest of the family."

Harry stood, going to the cupboard and grabbing a bottle before pouring a shot of firewhiskey into his tea. He knew that this would get him into trouble, he would rather help them find a lost dragon than to help them telling the rest of the family, at least he wouldn't have been walking into the dragon's den and potentially spreading news that the dragon was unhappy about. He had never wanted to get on the bad side of Molly Weasley, she was one fierce woman. At the puppy dog eyes from both Charlie and Draco he caved, "What do you want me to do?"


End file.
